oliviafandomcom-20200213-history
Olivia and the Great Outdoors/Transcript
The Great Outdoors * (Opens with Olivia and her family saying goodbye to William) * Olivia: Goodbye, William. I'll miss you. * Ian: Me too! * Olivia's Mom: Me three! * Olivia's Dad: Me four! * (William giggles; launches the rocket as Olivia and her family go on the rocket) * All: Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Into the Backyard * All: Ahhhhhhhhh!!!! * (They land in the pool) * Dad: Welcome to the great outdoors! * Mom: Wow! * Olivia: Look at that shark! * Ian: What does it do? * Dad: Watch this! (Clicks the go button) * (The shark moves; the family scream) * (They hit a lifeguard.) * Dad: That is how you swim in a shark. * All: (screaming) * (They land on the sand.) * Dad: (muffled speaking) * Olivia: I can't hear you, Dad! * Dad: (Sticks his head out) I said "Buried treasure! I'm rich!" * (laughing; watching a baby bumblebee fly) Friend or Foe * (The sun shines bright; the family started to melt away) * Man: Hello, royal vistors. I'm the king of the sand. * Mom: Nice to meet you, your highness. * Dad: Can she be your duchess? * The King: Uh, no, but I made her a starfish. * (Stomping noises begin) * Ian: What is that?! * The King: Quick, hide! * (They hide in a castle.) * Dad: A monster's coming!!!!!! * (The Monster destroyed the castle) * Dad: Well, at least, no one got hurt. * (All laughing) The Plays, The Thing * Mom: Now that your castle destroyed, what should we do now?! * (The King thinks; lightbulb dings) * The King: That's it! * (Cut to a scene of a battle) * The King: I hear by declare this fight against Sir Ian and Lady Olivia. * (Cricket chirping; Dad coughing) * Dad: Are these your quickest steeds? * The King: No. The snails are my quickest steeds. But now there sleeping. * (The King saw something) * The King: Guys, look! A new castle! * Dad: Nice moat. * (All laughing) Sightseeing * Dad: Let's do it! (The car goes) * The King: Good luck! * Olivia: Thanks, your highness! * (A snake appears) * Olivia: Wow! A cobra! * Ian: What's it doing? * Olivia: It ate a frog. * Snake: (burping) * (Family laughing) * (Olivia and her family oohing and aahing.) * Dad: What is that? * Olivia: That's a rainbow machine. * (Olivia looks at her mom) * Olivia: It's a machine that makes rainbows. * (Thunder rumbles) * Ian: I hope they don't have that one under our control. * (Lightning appears) Thunder Road * Ian: I wanna go home! * Dad: (ferocious) LET'S DO IT!!!!!!!!!!!!! * (The car goes back to the King) * (They hit the Rabbit's hole) * Ian: Sorry, Mrs. Rabbit. * (tires screeching) * The King: Quick! You gotta get to the monorail! * Ian: Monorail? Up a Tree * The King: The best way to get to the home land is the monorail. * Dad: How do we get there? * The King: Oh, Princess! * (Princess the Cat appears and meows) * Ian: Awesome! * Dad: (whistles to the dog) Run! * (The dog chases the cat) * Olivia: Thanks your highness! * The King: Good travel... * (Ian hits the cat's tail) * Ian: Whoa! Whoa! * Olivia: Hang on, Ian! * (Princess reaches a tree; Dog gets mad) * Olivia: We did it! * Ian: Pleech! * Mom: Is that a hairball? * Ian: How else was I suppose to hang on? * (Family laughs) * (Thunder crashes; gasping) The Monorail * (Cut to the lighting hitting the monorail and letting it move.) * Dad: Quick, the monorail's leaving without us! * (They run to the monorail.) * Olivia: Whoa! Waaa! * (Olivia hangs on to the rope; her dad grabs her and gets under the underwear.) * Olivia: Why are in the underwear. * Dad: 'Cause we don't want to get turned into pants. * (Laughing) * (Back in the house, William sees his family again.) * Olivia: William, we got something from the outside. A berret! * William: (first word) Berret! * (gasping) * Mom: William said his first word, "Berret" * All: Hurray! Berret! * Dad: All right, let's head home. * Both: Yeah! * (Zoom out of the camera; snap to black) Category:Transcripts